Bizzare
by hep-kitten
Summary: Adjusting to new situations is never easy. Especially if you're suddenly thrust into a different group of people with a very different everyday life. JackxOC eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Clara awoke to the sound of birds chirping around the nearby trees. She sat up suddenly and looked around in an attempt to orientate herself. The setting was unfamiliar to her except for having seen it on television and movies. "It couldn't be", she muttered to herself. The steep hills around showed otherwise. She stood, and instinctively wiped the grass she was lying on off her bottom and back. She looked around once more to make sure this was real. Suddenly, a giant flying dragon landed not too far from her and four kids, dressed in martial arts looking outfits plopped off of it. She decided she'd go along with her dream, it seemed interesting enough. She stood where she was, and the kids made their way to her. Clara noticed the giant dragon had shrank to the size of a common garden snake. She stood there, with a sinking feeling that this was not a dream, as the group came closer to her. She didn't know what to do, would they hurt her? No, that didn't make any sense, and besides, she knew she could stand her ground well enough. A Japanese girl from the group, waved to her and said "Hi". Clara waved back. Once the group and Clara were face to face, a tall, strongly built young man wearing a cowboy hat, spoke first. "Excuse us, Miss, but you wouldn't have seen any strange objects around here lately?". The boy had an obvious western accent, _Texan, _Clara thought, _But what would he be doing here?_. "No", she responded, "then again, I don't even know where 'here' is" "You mean you're lost?", asked the good looking dark boy in front of her, "Yeah, I don't remember how I got here, either. One minute I'm sitting bored in my house, the next I wake up here", Clara gesticulated towards the spot where she awoke, "So any help you guys could offer would be great", "Well, I'm not sure where you came from, strangely dressed lady, but this land is China", said a small bald boy. He had been looking Clara over this whole time. She looked stranger than his friends when they had first appeared. Wearing mostly black and white clothing with skulls and a studded belt. Clara had not noticed him until now. But the knowledge that she was miles away from home gripped her instantly. "China, It can't be!". But it was. And all the tell tale signs immediately set in, the steep hills around her, the trees, everything she had immediately recognized as Asian but decided to store it away at the back of her mind suddenly made sense. _No, I can't panic_, she thought, _I won't find a way home by panicking._ She took a deep breath, then the Japanese girl asked her, "Where are you from?", "The States. Southern California, to be exact." "Now that's a long way from China", the cowboy added. "Tell me about it", Clara sighed. "Well, I guess you could come with us, I mean, maybe we can find out how you ended up here", The handsome boy said. "Ok", Clara agreed, "By the way, my name's Clara", "I'm Raimundo", the boy responded, "And I'm Kimiko", the girl said, "my name's Clay, and it's a pleasure to meet you", said the cowboy, "Pleasure too", Clara responded, "And I am Omi and we are all the Xiaolin Warriors. I'm sure Master Fung will be able to help you". "Uh, hello?", the little dragon suddenly said, "Am I invisible?". Clara had completely forgot his existence. "Anyway", continued the dragon, "I'm Dojo. Now if we're gonna help you out, we should get going". The group moved away, and Dojo grew back to his immense size. The dragons climbed onto Dojo's back, and Clara was helped up. "Oh, by the way, you might want to hold on tight", Kimiko told her. Clara began to wonder why she had told her that as Dojo rose from the ground. She began to lose balance and quickly grabbed on. Then, the giant dragon began his flight back to the Xiaolin Temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Eventually the group arrived at the Xiaolin Temple. "Get me off this before I puke", Clara groggily said, as Clay helped her off Dojo.

The rest of the group jumped off, and Omi hurriedly went in search of Master Fung. The rest of the group followed Omi as he had found

Master Fung outside the main building. "Master Fung", Omi began, "we must find a way to help our new friend", "Oh, you have made a

new friend?", Master Fung inquired. Clara moved up a bit to make herself known, "Her name's Clara, and she doesn't know how she

got here", Kimiko added. "Is that so?", Master Fung wondered, "Interesting. Alright then", he turned his attention to Clara, "tell me

everything".

After Clara finished telling Master Fung and the dragons exactly how she remembered arriving in China, Master Fung stood back a bit

and thought. "What do you think it is, Master Fung?", Raimundo asked. "I'm not sure", Master Fung finally responded, "But I will look

into it", he turned to Clara, "In the meanwhile, I suggest you stay here, so we can investigate this matter further. You are welcome to

share a room with your friends". Clara was a little confused. But she decided this was the best way in finding out how she got there, and

this did all seem rather interesting. "Alright, I'll stay. And thank you for your hospitality, Master Fung", she smiled politely. "Alright!",

Raimundo said, "Let's go show you your new place", the others agreed and led Clara to their dormitory. "So what do you think", Dojo

asked Master Fung as they watched the children leave, "I'm still not too sure of this Dojo". The pair looked on as the dragons and the

new girl walked along cheerfully.

"This is where you'll sleep", Kimiko told Clara as she pointed to what looked like an empty dressing room. "Oh", Clara said as she

entered the small enclosure, "How…cozy". "Well, it's getting late", Kimiko continued, "We better get to bed". The other's agreed. As

Kimiko helped Clara setting up her 'room', curiosity got the best of her, "So, Clara, isn't there anyone back home that might notice that

you're kinda gone?", Clara threw her futon on the floor and began to smooth it out, "No, not really. I'm an orphan.", "Oh", Kimiko

responded in surprise, "Yeah, I never knew my mother, and my dad passed away a few years ago", "I'm sorry", Kimiko sighed, "Do

you live in a foster home or something?", "Not anymore, I'm seventeen,", Clara smiled, "Oh really?", Kimiko asked with an obvious

astonished look, "Sorry, but I thought you were younger". Clara's smile diminished, "I always get that". The girls finished making the

room and Kimiko excused herself to go to bed. Clara closed the small curtain that was to be the room's door and she took off her boots

and top shirt. She flung herself on the futon and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day, Clara awoke to the sound of the dragons getting ready. She quickly sat up and put her boots back on. She peaked through

the curtain and found them all putting there shoes on. "What's going on?", she asked them, "Oh, just getting ready for another day", Clay

answered. Clara stared at the dragons for a bit, "So, what do you guys do here, anyway?" , she asked. "Well", Kimiko began, "We

kinda do lots of things", "As in?…", Clara queried, "As in fighting evil, saving the world, those kinda things", Raimundo quickly

responded. "I see", Clara mused, "So I take it you do martial arts too?", "We sure do", Clay responded, "Ooh, do you do marital arts,

Clara?" Omi eagerly asked, "Eh, I dabble. You guys should show me your moves sometime". "You know, I think you might be doing

that sooner than expected", the group turned and found Dojo at the doorway, shaking in a strange manner. "What is it Dojo?", Kimiko

asked, "It's another shen-gon-wu and I think it's back where we found Clara yesterday", "Let's go guys!", Kimiko called. Clara quickly

grabbed her top shirt and put it back on top her long-sleeved under shirt. The group went outside and Dojo once again changed into his

immense shape, the dragons hopped on Dojo's back and Clara stood , wondering what she should do. "Well, aren't you coming?",

Raimundo asked her. "Am I?", Clara asked, "Why not?", Raimundo smiled. Clara smiled and Clay helped her up the giant dragon's

back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After a seemingly long period of time, the group arrived at the same spot where Clara had been found. Once Dojo landed, the kids

climbed off of him and then he returned to his small size. "Well, no signs of Jack anywhere", Kimiko stated as she looked around. "We

should get lookin' before he does show up", Clay answered. Clara gave a quick glance around too. "Who's Jack?", she asked the

dragons. "He's …" began Kimiko, "A no good snake in the grass", interrupted Clay, "and whiny", Raimundo added, "and a big doofus",

Kimiko interjected, "And rarely a worthy foe", Omi finished. "Not to mention he wears makeup", added Dojo. "Well, that answers my

question", Clara sarcastically responded. Kimiko giggled, "Don't worry, you'll meet him sooner or later". "Goody", Clara answered in

the same tone. "Well, we better get looking for this Shen Gong Wu", Raimundo said. Everyone agreed and split up in search for the Wu.

Clara decided she'd look for anything that didn't seem to belong in the sparse forest as she had never seen a Wu before. The dragons

stayed close enough to her to reach her quickly if any danger occurred. "Shen gong wu, shen gong wu", Clara searched around a small

wooded area. Suddenly she felt her right wrist tingle. It had only done this once before, when she first arrived here. Clara had thought it to

be just her imagination and she completely ignored it due to her situation. But now, the sensation had gotten more intense and then , as

she looked at her arm to see the cause, her bracelet began to glow.

"Oh!", Dojo began to wiggle out of Omi's robe, "What is it Dojo", Omi asked, "It's the Shen Gong Wu! It's activated again! It had

stopped but now I feel it and it's very close!", Dojo then directed Omi to the direction which he felt the Wu was. Omi informed the others

and they quickly made their way towards the area where Clara was searching.

"Oh man, what's happening?", Clara asked herself as her bracelet would not stop glowing. Not paying attention to where she was

walking, Clara did not see a fallen branch and tripped over it. "Gotcha!", she heard someone say. She felt someone holding her up from

the back, but also on her right arm too. Clara looked up to see who had caught her and found herself face to face which a strange looking

teenage boy. "Cute girlfriend you got there Clay, she doesn't seem your type though", the boy laughed. "Jack Spicer", she heard Clay's

close voice say. He was the one holding her up from behind, but the strange boy was holding her from her right arm as well. _So, _she

thought, _this is the notorious Jack_. Then she thought a little harder,_ Hey! Did he just call me cute?_ They all managed to stand up right,

neither boy letting go of Clara's wrist. "Alright then", Jack began, "Clay, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!". Clara suddenly

became very confused. "Huh?", she inadvertently said out loud. "Alright, lets see", Jack looked around a bit, "How about a race?

Whoever gets to the top of that tree first wins!", he pointed to a nearby tall tree. "Alright then, what's your wager?", Clay asked, tone not

faltering, "How about my Shroud of Shadows for your Tangle Web Comb!", without thinking about what Jack had just said, Clay

responded , "Deal!". Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the tall tree Jack had pointed to became even taller. "What's going on?",

Clara asked, then, as the boys had let her go, she realized her bracelet had disappeared. "Clara, I won't let nothing happen to your

bracelet, now go with the others", Clay told her and lightly pushed her aside. The tall tree grew to an immense height. When it had

stopped, Jack and Clay looked at each other and yelled, "Gong Yi Tenpai!". "I don't get it? What's going on? Where's my bracelet?",

she asked the others. She watched as the boys began the race. "This is a Xiaolin Showdown", Omi told her, "Jack and Clay are

competing for your bracelet and the Wu they're using", added Kimiko. Clara suddenly felt her heart sink to her stomach, "Y-you mean, I

could lose my dad's bracelet?", "Your dad's?", Kimiko asked, "Yeah, that's all I have left of him, he gave it to me right before he died. I

can't lose it!", Clara felt herself start to panic. "Don't worry Clara, I'm sure Clay won't let Jack take it from you", Kimiko reassured her.

Clara nodded and watched intently as Jack and Clay raced to the top of the tree. She watched as Clay began to climb one side of the

tree using his Wu. It shot out long vines which he used to hold on to the many branches and swing higher to the top. Jack took the other

side of the tree, where Clay could not see him, and he could not see Clay. Clara was too busy making sure Clay made it to the top that

she did not notice Jack's cheating. Jack put away his Shroud of Shadow's and activated his Heli-Bot. He flew as close to the top as he

could and then ducked into the interlacing branches and leaves. Clay was close to the top, the dragons, Dojo, and Clara were cheering

him on from the bottom. Only once branch left and he would be at the top. "Tangle Web Comb!", he yelled. The vines caught the last

branch as he caught a glance of Jack suddenly appearing from his Shroud of Shadows. "Have a nice fall, Clay", Jack said as he stepped

hard on the branch the vines had wrapped on to. "No!", Clay cried as the branch snapped off and he began to fall. Without wasting time,

Jack hurried to the top and snatched Clara's bracelet and laughed his evil laugh. "No", Clara whispered to herself in disbelief. The

showdown was over, and in an bizarre sequence of events, Jack Spicer had won.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Everyone stood in amazement. Clara was speechless. The ground shook and the tall tree was reduced back to its normal height. Clay got

up and dejectedly made his way towards the dragons. Kimiko put a hand on Clara's shoulder. No one was sure how she would react.

Clay walked over to Clara and took his hat off. "I'm so sorry Clara" he said without looking at her. When Clara didn't answer, Kimiko

said "Don't worry about it. We'll get your dad's bracelet back somehow". Clara still did not budge. She looked up at the triumphant

Jack, who was still laughing. Suddenly, without saying a word, Clara made her way towards Jack. "Clara, what are you doing!", Kimiko

asked. Clara didn't answer, she began to run. "What is she doing?", Kimiko asked, "I do not know. But we must follow her", Omi

answered. The others agreed and went after her. When Clara reached Jack, he stopped laughing and turned to her. "What do you

want?", he asked her annoyed, "Please!", she began as tears started to swell from her eyes. Jack suddenly became very uneasy. "Please,

I can't lose that bracelet! I beg of you!", Clara cried. "Huh? Why should I give it to you?", Jack asked her. The dragons had reached her

and stood behind her. "It was my father's. It's all I have left of him. Please, I'll do anything!", she told Jack. He thought out her last

statement for a bit, "Anything, huh?", Jack looked Clara over as he said that, suddenly a collection of lewd thoughts swelled into Jack's

mind. After a short while, he snapped back to reality. Clara's crying had almost stopped and the dragon's remained in their place,

completely astounded by this turn of events. "Alright", Jack said, "I'll give it back", everyone stood in shock, "but first you have to do

something for me. Since you offered", he gave a devilish grin. The dragons were not happy about this at all. "Alright", Clara said, as she

had regained her composure, "What'll it be?", "Well, you see", Jack looked away, "I haven't actually thought of it yet". Clara

immediately stopped being worried. _So he's not the amazing super evil genius I had in mind, _she thought. "So what are you gonna do

about it?", she asked him. Jack thought. "How about…I take you with me", "What!", everyone else asked at once. Clara suddenly

dreaded ever have offering any services to him. "Why do you want to take me?", she asked in fear of his answer, "So I can think of what

to do with you there. Now c'mon". He pressed a button on what looked like a digital wrist watch on his arm and a small aircraft

appeared from seemingly nowhere. The hatch of the plane opened . "Wait! You can't just take her!", Raimundo protested, " That's too

bad, because she already said she'd do anything, so she's coming with me", Jack responded. "You can't go with him, Clara, there's no

telling what he'll do with you", Kimiko pleaded, "Please, Clara, stay with us. We'll be able to help you", Omi added, "I'm sorry I lost

your Daddy's bracelet, Clara, but we can get it back", Clay implored. Clara turned to them, "I'm sorry guys, but I've made up my mind".

She turned away and followed Jack to the plane without turning back. The dragon's stood motionless, knowing nothing they could say

would stop her. Jack, surprisingly, helped her on the plane and then they took off. "What are we gonna do know?", Kimiko asked as

they watched the plane fly away, "We'll keep an eye out for her", Clay responded.

Inside the plane, Clara did not say a word. Neither did Jack, mostly because he had no idea what to say to her. He hurried home. Jack

landed the plane in his lair/basement and the pair got out. He immediately went over to a corner and grabbed a chair. He set it down near

his world domination table and turned to Clara, "Sit down", he pointed at the chair. Clara raised her eyebrows slightly, _How dare he _

_order me around like that!_, she thought. But she did as she was told and sat down. Jack looked her over once more. She was beginning

to dislike where this was going. Jack held her father's bracelet in his hands, and looked it over a bit. "So this was your dad's?", Clara

looked down, "Yes, it originally belonged to my grandfather, then he passed it on to my father, and he to me", "Hmmm", was all Jack

could respond, "How did your grandfather find the Brawling Band?", Clara was slightly puzzled, "Is that what it's called? The Brawling

Bracelet? What does it do?", Jack gave her a slight grin, "I asked you first", he replied. Clara sighed in annoyance, "My grandfather was

an archeologist. He traveled a lot and found it in an Indian market place", she told Jack. "Hmm..really?", Jack responded still studying the

Wu. "Yeah, really", Clara said in an annoyed tone, "Now you answer my questions". Jack finally looked at her, "Alright", he began, "This

is called the Brawling Band. And it gives its user the skills needed for every battle they get into", suddenly he stopped talking, an idea had

struck. "Hey!", he suddenly addressed Clara, "What's your name?", she looked at him a little puzzled but said, "Clara", "Alright, Clara,

do you know how to fight?", she was even more confused by this question, "Yeah, I guess, I know some martial arts, if that's what you

mean", Jack looked excited, "Perfect!", he yelled. This took Clara slightly aback, but she sat there and waited for him to explain. "I know

what to do with you know", he finally said, "What then?", she inquired, he gave her an evil smirk, "You're going to be my new evil

sidekick!", he told her enthusiastically, "What?", was all Clara could say. "Yeah!", Jack continued, "With the Brawling Band, you can

fight for me! I'll be the brains and you'll be the muscle!", Clara stood up, "You mean you want me to work for you! How am I supposed

to get my dad's bracelet like that?", "Easy. You'll be wearing it the whole time. You won't leave until I don't need you anymore, either".

Clara could not believe what she was hearing. She would have to work for this guy in order to have any chance of getting her bracelet

back. She thought it over for a bit. She had no choice. "So….", Jack broke the silence, "What'll it be?", he smiled, Clara clenched her

fists, "I'll do it", she answered. "Great!", said Jack, "But where am I going to stay? And you should really take me back to my place to

pick up some stuff, I won't be wearing the same thing everyday". Clara crossed her arms and looked down, slightly blushing, Then Jack

understood what she meant, and slightly blushed himself, "Uh, yeah, I was just thinking the same thing", he lied, "Well, I guess you could

stay down here", "But won't your parents notice?", she asked him, "Nah. They never notice anything", he replied in a not so eager tone. "

Anyway, I'll get a bed for you and there's a fridge and bathroom right over there", he pointed to the area where the bathroom was

located in. Clara cringed at the look of it, the door was slightly open, but she could tell it had not been cleaned in a while. And the green

tone of it made it look filthier. Jack noticed her repulsion, "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll clean it up", Clara sighed slightly in relief,

"Jackbots!", Jack suddenly called, immediately two floating robots flew over to him, "Clean up that mess!", he ordered them and pointed

to the bathroom, "Yes, Master" the robots replied and went off to work. Clara figured it was just her imagination, but it seemed like Jack

was trying to show off. "Alright then, that's been fixed. Now we need to go and get your, uh, stuff", he said this last part looking away

from Clara. "Let's get back in the Jet", he said. He put the Brawling Band away in his coat and opened the hatch of the plane, the same

way he did before. He helped Clara climb in the plane and after he boarded, they were off to California.


End file.
